


Mistaken

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: slashthedrabble [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for #42 "Triangle" at fanfic100 and #174 "Broke(n)" at slashthedrabble.</p>
<p>The crack in Turn 17 was demanding it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #42 "Triangle" at fanfic100 and #174 "Broke(n)" at slashthedrabble.
> 
> The crack in Turn 17 was demanding it.

"Hime-sama, I am so glad that you are safe," Guilford's relief was evident in his voice. Finally, after one year of waiting in agony to find out about his Princess’ whereabouts, he was holding her in his arms, alive and well. 

Now that she was with him again, he could kiss her and confess his love.

"Guilford!"

Lelouch's eyes widened as the other man's head swooped down to capture his lips in a heartfelt kiss. Lelouch needed to call Orange-kun to cancel out Guilford's Geass immediately. He should have thought of the unfortunate consequences of being mistaken for Cornelia sooner.


End file.
